Poke
by MoO.QuAcK
Summary: A series of stories where all you favourite characters get poked! Who are they? Well it's up to you to find out! Ulquiorra, Urahara, Ishida, Kenpachi...- we've got it! R&R please
1. Ulquiorra

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Taco doesn't own Bleach. One big family. Happy?

* * *

Tired from his mission Ulquiorra sat down and closed his eyes. Soon his consciousness faded away, pulling him into a peaceful sleep. He suddenly jerked up. No. This wasn't like him. He wasn't meant to be napping in the middle of a war, but the little voice at the back of his head was telling him to loosen up. He stared at his not-so-used bed. When was the last time he had used this? The urge to nap just a little was overwhelming. The voice tugged a little. Without noticing, he shifted his bed sheets and wriggled inside. It was surprisingly warm and cosy. Just a little nap, not too long. He closed his eyes and darkness washed over him.

~~~Somewhere else in Las Noches~~~

On the other side of Las Noches, Grimmjow was whistling innocently with a bored look on his face. 'I'm, booorrrreed…wonder what Queero-chan's up to' he thought. He stood up and decided it was a time to pay his little friend a visit.

-Back to Ulquiorra-

_POKE_

The short jab ran through his body. He turned around and tried to ignore the painful spot that was evidently going to bruise.

**POKE**

"What?" he mumbled, slightly annoyed that his nap had ended so shortly. 5 minutes to be exact.

_**POKE**_

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP QUEERO-CHAN! RISE AND SHINE!!!" Grimmjow shouted into his ear happily.

"No."

"Why not? You've slept for the whole day already."

"I didn't." He hoped that the gods will send Grimmjow away. _Fast._

**POKE POKE**

"Stop that"

"Not until you wake up"

**POKE POKE POKE**

Ulquiorra twitched.

"If you wouldn't mind, please stop poking me"

"Aww! You're no fun Queero-chan!"

"Well, if you let me sleep for a while, then I will be in full working order for _fun_."

**POKE POKE POKE POKE**

"Would you PLEASE stop doing that. I'm sure Aizen-sama would be angry if one of his espada suddenly disappeared."

"Aizen-sama this Aizen-sama that, all you care about is your precious AIZEN-SAMA"

_Punch. _That was dodged easily.

"Aizen-sama is a very forgiving man" Ulquiorra continued, ignoring Grimmjow's comment. "I'm sure he'll forgive you. If you're lucky, you might not even get punished."

**Poke**

"I bet you that Aizen-sama cares about less than half of what you care."

_Punch._ Harder, but still dodged easily.

**POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE**

Ulquiorra snapped. Grimmjow's smile faded. _Uhoh._ Grimmjow fled...

Lets just say that Grimmjow was never the same after that _incident_. And guess what, Aizen-sama did care for poor little Queero-chan. About umm... 1/3 maybe?

-The End-

* * *

R&R plz!!! 1st Bleach fanfic.

Thanks to dear Taco-chan for helping me!!! (drowns you in even more love than what Shika can ever manage)

Oh yeah, and we may be writing another chapter. (Whatcha think Taco-chan?)


	2. Urahara

Disclaimer: Taco doesn't own Bleach. If I did, it would just be a bunch of random stick figures.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the unnaturally large basement of Urahara Shoten, our favourite old shopkeeper was testing out one of his new inventions. The noise was deafening compared what he was usually up to. He didn't notice Yoruichi climbing down the freakishly long ladder. All was going well until…

POKE

"Ah! Oh phew, it's only you Yoruichi. You scared me for a second there!" He said, surprised.

"Kisuke, I'm bored." Yoruichi said flatly, a bored look on her face. "I heard this really loud commotion downstairs. Whatcha doing?"

"Oh. Umm...I'm developing this new type of gigai it has a SOS device in case the Shinigami gets in trouble and-" he was cut off by...

POKE POKE

"Umm……Yoruichi-san, would you please stop doing that? It's making me lose my concentration" He said, now slightly irritated

"Well, since when did you actually concentrate in the first place?" she replied, a smirk on her face.

"I was a second ago... can you please let me be?"

**POKE**

"Aww…come on Yoruichi-chan, I really need to get this finished. Please stop poking me, it's annoying" he pleaded.

"Nope, sorry Kisuke, I'm bored." She replied not giving up just yet.

**POKE POKE POKE**

"Then _please _just annoy someone else… I really need to get this done…_please_??"

"Consider this one payback for your noise." Yoruichi said, completely ignoring his pleas.

_**POKE**_

"OW! That one hurt!" He exclaimed.

"Hmm…this is starting to get interesting…." Yoruichi said with a thoughtful look on her face.

**POKE POKE POKE**

"OUCH! Yoruichi-chaaan please stop! I'm getting a bruise!" He said, tenderly rubbing the sore spot.

"Aww, come on Kisuke, I know you can take much more than that!" She replied playfully.

POKE POKE POKE **POKE POKE **POKE _POKE __**POKE **__POKE _POKE POKE **POKE POKE****……**

By the end of the day, Urahara had various blue and purple spots everywhere on his body. He learnt a lesson that day: Never, ever, EVER, **EVER **get Yoruichi bored...especially not near him anyway. Oh, and also never to make a huge noise when she was around.

-The End-

* * *

Ha! This is my 1st Bleach Fanfic (the other one was MQ's) R&R!!!

You might be wondering why 1st Fanfic was written twice, it's because there's 2 totally _awesome _authors behind this!!!


	3. Ishida

Disclaimer: MQ doesn't own Bleach. If I did, I won't be stressing over HSC (which is far away...)

* * *

Ishida was minding his own business, or trying to. Behind him, Orihime was looking over his shoulder, looking at his work with interest. "Umm, Inoue, can you please not look over my shoulder? I can't focus."

"But Ishida-kun! Your sewing impresses me a lot!!! I can't believe you can do that all so quickly too...now if I was as skilled as you..." she trailed off. Orihime backed off and sat on the other side of the room.

-Later-

"Ishida-kun, are you done?" Orihime asked as Ishida started putting away his sewing kit.

"Yeah"

"Oh good! I was starting to get restless" Orihime ran towards him and bent down to see his work. "Oh wow!!! Can I have it?" she asked.

"No. It's for Rukia."

"What??? Come on Ishida-kun..." she joked playfully poking Ishida in the shoulder.

POKE

"Oww..." Ishida twitched. Orihime knew this was the key to her success. She tried again.

_POKE_

"Inoue, please stop that. You know I can't give that to you. Otherwise it'll already be yours."

"Ishida-kun, come on...please give it to me!!!"

**POKE POKE POKE**

"Sorry, ok. I'll make you another one? Deal?"

"NO! I want this one!" Orihime cried like a baby.

"Geh! This noise you're making is giving me a headache! Stop it now!!!"

And Orihime started crying more. Well, faked crying. Not that Ishida could tell.

_**POKE POKE**_

"Ouch! Ok, ok... I'll give this to you. But you must promise to not poke me again ok?"

"Yeessss Ishida-kun" she smiled, feigning a sweet, innocent toddler.

**POKE**

"HEY! I told you to stop poking me."

"You said if you give this to me!!! You haven't handed it over yet. I still get to poke you."

**POKE**_ POKE_ **POKE **_POKE_

"Humph. That's it. You're not getting it, no matter how many times you poke me."

"Does that mean I get to poke you now does it? Ready or not, here I come!!!" with that Orihime launched off her feet and ran around calling for Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shun'o and Tsubaki for aid in her quest to poke Ishida.

POKE _"Ow!"_ **POKE** _"Ouch!"_ POKE _"Aie!"_ **POKE** _POKE_

And so Ishida ran off around the room with Orihime hot on his heels. A frenzied sound of Owes and Ouches and high pitched laughs echoed around the room. Guess Ishida learnt his lesson. 'Do not sew while in Orihime's presence.' Else you _will_ get poked. Severely.

-The End-

* * *

Yo! Another one! This time with Ishida~ This one's kinda weird...because I don't know his personality well. I think there's not enough pokes in it. ^^

R&R!!! Thanks for reading~


	4. Kenpachi

Disclaimer: Taco DOESN'T own Bleach not one teeny tiny bit.

* * *

It was a typical day at the 11th division. All the various officers were doing the usual, in other words, trying to kill each other. Well, ALMOST all of them. Kenpachi and Yachiru were inside the captain's office doing well, nothing.

"Ken-chan~! Why don't you play with everyone else?!?!" Yachiru whined

"Hmph. I WANT to except that stupid captain is making me stay and 'recuperate'. Hmph" He replied, obviously annoyed.

"Aww, I know! Let's play a game!" She said enthusiastically, bouncing around on her seat.

POKE

"Hn. What was that for?" He asked.

"It's part of the game Ken-chan~! You hafta poke the other person as much as you can!" She explained cheerfully.

"No, I am NOT going to play a game with you. I'm already pissed as it is, don't think a game is gonna brighten my mood." He grumbled

**POKE POKE**

"Aww, come on Ken-chan! You're being mean!" She pouted

"Neh, go on and play your little game with someone else..."

POKE POKE POKE

"This is getting annoying…just stop…I'm not in the mood right now…" Kenpachi grumbled.

"But Ken-chan~ _pleaseee_???"

**POKE POKE **_**POKE**_

"Geez Yachiru, I TOLD you to stop! Ugh, there's just no stopping you is there?" He said.

"Hmph, Ken-chan is so mean sometimes…" She pouted again.

POKE **POKE **_**POKE **__POKE _POKE

"Woah Yachiru, calm down...wow…that one actually hurt…I'm surprised…hmm…this would be interesting…"

Poke

"Aww, Ken-chan! That wasn't even hard!"

POKE

"Nope"

"Hmm... this is kinda fun..."

**POKE**

"Slightly better… I know! I'll show you!"

_**POKE POKE POKE **__POKE _POKE **POKE POKE **_POKE POKE _POKE...

"Oww...don't think that'll hurt me!!!" Kenpachi shouted. _Happily._

_POKE _**POKE POKE** POKE _POKE _POKE **POKE** _POKE __**POKE POKE**_...

"Ken-chan~! You're weak!!!"

"WHAT? I'll show you..."

POKE _POKE __**POKE**_** POKE** _POKE _**POKE**_ POKE_ _**POKE POKE**_ _POKE_...

"You can't beat me!!!" she chirped followed by high pitched laughter.

**POKE POKE** _POKE __**POKE**_POKE POKE _POKE POKE_ _**POKE POKE**_ _POKE __**POKE**_** POKE**...

"Oww...stop Yachiru..."

"No!!! It's fun Ken-chan!!!"

_**POKE POKE **_**POKE** POKE **POKE POKE **_**POKE POKE**_** POKE** POKE _POKE POKE_ **POKE **_**POKE**__ POKE_...

"I SAID STOP!!!"

_**POKE**_

Well let's just say Kenpachi got landed back at the 4th division for…extensive injuries. Also accompanied by Yachiru of course!!!

-The End-

* * *

Thanks for reading again!!! This time Ken-chan played as well!!!

R&R + Merry Xmas! (You never know what will happen on Christmas day... MUHAHAHAHA...)

XDRaNdOmPeRsOnXD: hehe... your request is being fulfilled...


	5. Yamamoto

Disclaimer: Taco don't own Bleach, as much as I want it, it belongs to Tite Kubo…lucky…

* * *

AN/: Okay, just so you know, this is kinda continued from that one omake-thingy….the one where Yamamoto fell asleep when he was waiting for Kyoraku to come. If you don't understand…then……can't help ya there…

~~~Somewhere at the place where Yamamoto fell asleep~~~

It was reasonably quiet in Soul Society (surprisingly enough)…except for one thing….

"Nanao-chaan! Yama-Ji's asleep! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do, what do I doooo?!?!" Kyoraku shouted, flapping his arms and running around like a headless chicken.

"Stop behaving like a 3 year-old! Geez…I think you should wake him…" She replied.

"Umm ok, whatever you say my sweet little Nanao-chan~"

Kyoraku quickly flash-stepped towards Yamamoto.

Poke

"Zzzzz….zzzz….zzzz" Yamamoto continued snoring loudly

POKE

"Zzz…*twitch*…zzzz…zzzzz"

'_Well at least there was a LITTLE bit of a response this time…maybe he should try a bit harder?'_

**POKE**

"Mmm….stop that….stupid….Zzzzz……zzzzz….." Yamamoto mumbled…

**POKE POKE**

"Mmmf….annoying…..mummy stop him…….mmm…..Zzzzz……zzzzzzz….."

Kyoraku's eyes bulged. _Mummy?!?!_

_**POKE POKE POKE POKE **_

"Humph….5 more minutes….mmmm…….sleeeeeepy… go*mumble*away…….zzzz………….mmmm…..*mumble-mumble-mumble*….."

_**POKE**_

That did it.

"What-huh?! Who did that?!?Ahh! Attacker!! REDUCE ALL CREATION TO ASH!! RYUJIN JAKKA!!!"

"Waaaiiit! Yama-Ji!! It's only meeee!!! Ahhh!! Nanao-chan help meeeeee!!!!!!!"

"DIE YOU MONSTER!! YOU THINK YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD WHEN I WAS ASLEEP!! YOU EVIL SNEAKY BASTARD!!!"

"WAIIIITTT!!! I'M NOT THE BAD GUY!! AHHH!!! I JUST WANTED TO WAKE YOU UP!!!"

"LIAR!!"

"AAHHH! YAAMAAA-JIIII!!!! YOU BURNT MY LOVELY PINK COAATTT!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!"

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!"

"*sigh* Those old men should learn to quieten down…I think the whole Seireitei heard that….ahh….guess I better stop them before they burn down the whole of Soul Society…" said Nanao.

~~~Later in the 4th Division~~~

"Hmm…It seems like Captain Kyoraku has suffered serious burns all throughout his body. Hmm….I wonder how that happened…" Unohana wondered to herself…

* * *

Haha... hope your request is fulfilled XDRaNdOmPeRsOnXD!!! R&R guys!!!

And we might just do something for Xmas...


	6. New Year Special: PokeaThon Part 1

Thanks for reading guys!!! (Even where there's no reviews, there's still a lotta traffic. YAY!)

**MQ:** Say the disclaimer Byakuya! (Xd... Obsessed with Byakuya now... unlike Taco)

**Byakuya:** Why don't you make Taco do it?

**MQ:** Taco is emotionless...(out of nowhere a hand whacks my head)

**Byakuya:** So you say your fellow author is emotionless? Despite that she writes better than you?!

**MQ:** NANI?! *bashes Byakuya to stop in the middle realising I'm bashing my favourite character* Gomen... Please say the Disclaimer Byakuya-sama!!!

**Byakuya:** No. *motions for Taco*

**Taco:** MQ and Taco does not own Bleach. It is purely by Kubo-san. (MQ: BYAKUYA!!! *dies*)

**Kon:** (Where did he come in?!) NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

-Karakura Town-

"And now the weather report will be brought to you by the one and only... DON KANOJI!!!" the news reporter announced. Ichigo groaned.

"SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!!! BOHAHAHAHA..." Don Kanoji literally jumped in front of the camera, Superman style. Ichigo was fighting the urge to switch off the screen, despite Yuzu's desperate begging to watch.

"Now, as you all know, Christmas is coming soon. Which means...THE ANNUAL POKE-A-THON!!!" Kanoji announced enthusiastically. "And to all of the residents in Karakura Town, the Mayor urges you to to poke and have fun this Christmas! Now to your local weather..." Ichigo switched off the TV.

"Ichi-nii!!! I wanna watch!!!" Yuzu cried.

"Whatever." Ichigo left and slouched to his room.

**POKE**

"Oi! What was that for Yuzu?" Ichigo said, annoyed.

"Ehh? Ichi-nii! Didn't you hear? Don Kanoji said it was the annual poke-a-thon! That means we have to 'pass-the-poke'!" Yuzu explained.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you play that silly game with Karin or something…" Ichigo mumbled, not really paying attention.

"But Ichi-nii! The rule says to 'pass-the-poke!!' Don't you pay attention at all?" Yuzu cried.

"Well not really….hmph….stupid game…" Ichigo mumbled, turning away from the TV and heading towards his room.

Karin was coming down the stairs, soccer ball in hand, heading towards her daily soccer practice. Suddenly Ichigo had one of those light-bulb moments.

**POKE**

"Hey! What was that for Ichi-nii?" Karin asked confused.

Ichigo shrugged.

"I dunno…some game….poke-a-thon? Think you're meant to 'pass-the-poke' or something lame like that…" He said apathetically.

-Later-

Isshin was walking down the stairs when he tripped over Kon who was napping. Kon bounced off the stairs with a squeak and landed on the floor flat with Isshin following soon after.

"Hey dad, can I try something?" Karin walked over slowly.

"Sure my beloved daughter~" Isshin replied...

**POKE**

"Oww... whatcha do that for?"

"It's the Poke-a-thon game. For Christmas. You're supposed to 'pass-the-poke'. Bye now." Karin walked off.

"WHAT?!?!" He exclaimed suddenly, running towards that-unnaturally-huge-Masaki-poster-thing.

"MASAKI!!! MY DAUGHTERS LOVE ME ENOUGH TO INCLUDE ME IN THEIR GAME!!! I THINK THEY HAVE FINALLY LEARNED TO LOVE THEIR FATHER!!! OH MASAKI!! OUR CHILDREN ARE GROWING UP!!!!" He wailed to the poster, not noticing that Karin was staring at him weirdly.

-Later after lots of wailing and a few bruises-

"Oh, what's this?" Isshin picked up Kon a few minutes later. "Pass-the-poke right?"

**POKE** 'squeak'

"Guess I'll leave it for the kids to pick up"

-In Ichigo's room-

"Hey nee-chan!" Kon squeaked

"Yes?" Rukia replied.

**POKE**

"What's that for?!" A rather annoyed Rukia asked.

"No idea, some game Ichigo's stupid dad was playing. He said something about pass-the-poke or something….oh yea, it's this poke-a-thon I think…" Kon explained.

"Pass-the-poke eh? I know EXACTLY who to 'pass' it to…heh heh *evil laugh*" She said.

-Later in the evening-

_**POKE**_

"Oww!! Holy crap Rukia!! What was that for midget!?!?!" Ichigo exclaimed, nursing is arm tenderly. There was definitely going to be a bruise after this.

"This poke-a-thon thing. Kon told me, I think you were meant to pass-th-" Rukia was cut off mid-sentence.

"I already know what this stupid game is about!! I already got poked today!! Isn't there at least a rule one how hard you can poke?!?!" Ichigo hollered.

"Nope, not that I know of." Rukia said innocently.

"Geez Rukia…ugh…I'm definitely gonna get a bruise from this…stupid midget pokes hard…" Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Rukia asked, with a say-something-bad-and-I-will-kill-you look on her face.

"Ahh! N-no it was nothing! I swear I didn't say anything!" Ichigo backed away.

"Humph, fine. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning Ichigo." Rukia said, walking towards the closet.

"…Fine g'night" Ichigo grumbled.

-Next day at school-

**POKE**

"Mmm?" Chad asked, well not really asked, grunted.

"No idea, some game called poke-a-thon…you're meant to 'pass-the-poke' or something…." Ichigo explained.

"Oh" Chad replied.

-Later at the sewing-club-place-

**POKE**

"Ehh? Chad? What was that for? I almost sewed this wrong you know?" Uryuu asked.

"Mmf..It's this poke-a-thon….pass-the-poke…something like that…" Chad said.

"Oh, that. It's been going around the whole school now…" Uryuu said.

-In the classroom-

**POKE**

"Ishida-kun? Why'd you poke me for?" Orihime asked curiously.

"I think it's part of the poke-a-thon, pass-the-poke…that's what Chad said anyway." Uryuu said.

"Oh! That! It's a REALLY awesome game don't you think Ishida-kun!" Orihime said happily.

"Umm…well…umm….I guess it can be 'awesome' if you want…uhh….I think I'll go now…" He said awkwardly, heading towards the door, obviously not knowing where to go next.

"Ok! Sure Ishida-kun! See you later!" She replied waving. 'Hmm….that's strange….I was sure that Ishida-kun's next class was here….ah well! He should know where he's going!' She pondered to herself.

Ichigo entered the classroom, arguing with Rukia about nothing in particular. He sighed as he took his seat.

**POKE**

"What?! Again?! Humph…why am I always the one getting poked!" Ichigo said to himself.

"Oh! You already know what the poke-a-thon is about Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked cheerfully.

"Yeah…I got poked twice already…this is the third time…It's annoying you know?" Ichigo said unhappily.

"Really? I don't think it's annoying at all! I think it's really awesome! I remember last year's poke-a-thon! I poked Tatsuki-chan so many times! Oh yea, and there was also…" Orihime babbled on, completely unaware that Ichigo wasn't paying attention.

By the end of the day, nearly everyone in the school had gotten poked. Ichigo had gotten poked another 4 times, and somehow, he was stuck with the 'poke' again.

Ichigo wondered why he was participating in this stupid game anyway. Maybe it was because Rukia had forced him to? Probably.

-Later outside of Urahara Shoten-

"Ah! Kurosaki-kun! How lovely of you to visi-" Urahara's happy greeting was cut short by…

**POKE**

"Huh? Kurosaki-kun! That isn't a nice greeting at all! I'm hurt!" Urahara exclaimed, pouting in a child-like way.

"I'm not in the mood. It's a game. Poke-a-thon. Pass-the-poke." Ichigo stated in an annoyed voice. He started walking back in the direction of his house.

"Wait! Kurosaki-kun! Why don't you stop and have some tea? We haven't had you around in ages!" Urahara offered.

"No thanks. My dad would probably get angry if I didn't get back soon…" Ichigo said.

"Ok! Be sure to stop by next time!" Urahara shouted back.

-In Urahara Shoten-

Yourichi was sitting on the couch (how strange) and eating a box full of dangos.

**POKE**

"Hey, oww!!!" Yourichi half choked on her dangos. "Why did you poke me?"

"Kurosaki-kun said it was this game called poke-a-thong and you're meant to 'pass-the-poke' or something...anyways, you can continue when you go to Seireitei right?"

"Uhuh...now, I'm gonna eat my dangos."

-To be continued...-

* * *

Yo! 1st part up!!! As a late X'mas pressie!!! Will we keep going for New Year? FIND OUT!!! XD Well, I'm gonna go to Melbourne soon and Taco's alone by herself...so we'll see...

Ahh, and on a unrelated subject - K.O. 3an Guo is AWESUM!!! uhh... Taiwanese Drama~

**Taco:** You're not supposed to do that...

**MQ:** WAAAHHH *fangirls*

**Taco:** I think we should say bye for now...

**MQ:** *watches 3an Guo and not pay attention*

**Taco:** Should I call Byakuya for distraction?

**MQ:** WHAAT??? BYAKUYA-SAMA???

**Byakuya:** I'm here...

**MQ:** *dies*

**Taco:** Umm, can you say the last bit?

**Byakuya:** Anything for Taco...*but not for MQ*

**Byakuya:** Ahem...Please Read and Review for us... we really appreciate it. Thankyou for reading as well...

**MQ:** BYAKUYAAAA~~~~~~~

**Taco:** Ok, time to go *drags MQ off* Bye-bye!!!

Oh, p.s. I know we ended weirdly, but it's the easiest place for us to continue~ stay tuned!!


	7. New Year Special: Poke a Thon Part 2

**MQ:** Today, the disclaimer will be said by our own favourite villian, AIZEN-SAMA!!!

**Taco:** I thought it was Gin...

**MQ:** Well, Gin took a break today and went to Hawaii with Queero-chan and Grimmjow-sempai...it's the New Year you know?

**Aizen:** I let my pets go to Hawaii, they really need a break you know. So I'll be replacing them for today.

**Taco:** Wait, wait, wait...you're not going to kill us will you?

**Aizen:** Umm... no. I'm about to say the disclamer you know.

**MQ:** Go on then.

**Aizen:** MQ and Taco do not own Bleach. Seireitei will be safe as long as everyone gives me Pie.\

**Taco:**...MQ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bashes me up*

**MQ:** That was an inside joke. Now ON WITH THE STORY!!! (who will me our next guest-of-honor?)

* * *

-Seireitei-

Soi Fong was still going through all the paper work...how she wished that Yourichi would suddenly appear...

**POKE**

"Oww... who's that?!" she turned to face Yourichi, who suddenly appeared "Oh! Yourichi-sama! What a surprise...I didn't sense your reiatsu!!! Oh, and why did you poke me?"

"Umm...poke-a-thon thingy from the Human World.... you have to pass-the-poke. Have fun!" Yourichi flash stepped off.

"Wow!!" Soi Fong exclaimed, with big-sparkly-anime-fangirl-eyes. "Yoruichi-sama is kind enough to include her sub-coordinates in her game! Yoruichi-sama is such a wonderful person!"

She stopped as soon as she heard a knock on the door.

"Ahem, who is it?" She called.

"Captain, it's me! Omaeda!" Her lieutenant answered.

"Ugh…" Soi Fong sighed, "Fine, come in."

"What do you want?" She asked, "Hurry up."

"Well…uhh….taicho, we kinda…well…ran out of rice crackers and….umm….I was wondering…." He trailed off.

"Well, does it look like _I _have rice crackers? Geez, you're the only person in the whole squad who eats them. I would have thought that useless brain of yours had worked that much out already. Hmph." She replied sternly.

"But taicho!!" He wailed, "I NEED rice crackers to keep me going! I can't survive without them!!!"

"I saidNO! Now go! I've got all this paperwork to do." She said.

"Humph! Fine!" He said, and headed towards the door.

"Oh! Wait, one more thing Omaeda. Come here." She commanded.

**POKE**

"Um..what was that for taicho? Are you sick or something?" Omaeda asked, this was definitely not normal for Soi Fong.

"No, I'm fine. Yoruichi-sama requested me to participate in this game from the Human World. Apparently it's called 'poke-a-thon' and you're meant to 'pass-the-poke'. It's your business now." She sighed, "Now go!"

~~~At lieutenants meeting~~~

**POKE**

"Umm…Omaeda…are you alright?" Kira asked, surprised.

"Actually no! Our squad ran out of rice crackers today! And I'm dying without them!!" Omaeda whined.

"Um….not about that, what was the poke for?" The blond asked again.

"Oh, that. Humph, some game that taicho was playing…poke-a-thon I think. Pass-the-poke, that's what she said." Omaeda explained wearily, still upset about the lack of rice crackers.

"Oh. Um. Ok, I think I understand…" He said, wondering about who he should poke next.

~~~Training Grounds~~~

"Hey! Hisagi! Come here! I wanna tell you something!" Kira yelled over at Hisagi, who was sparring with another 9th division member.

"Ok! Umm…wait there, I'll be back in a sec." He said as he jogged across the training grounds.

"What is it?" He asked.

**POKE**

"Eh? What was that for?" He asked, confused.

"Well, it's this game called poke-a-thon or something and you're you have to pass-the-poke." Kira explained in his usual emotionless voice.

"Well, that's lame. Hn. Do we have to play this 'poke-a-thon' thing? It doesn't sound very interesting…" Hisagi complained, poke-a-thon sounded like some kids game…

"I have no idea…Omaeda said the Soi Fong taicho was participating as well, so it can't be that bad…" Kira said.

"Oh, ok then. It probably isn't that bad if she's playing…" He said.

"Ok then, I need to go now, bye!" Kira said as he walked to the direction of the Squad 3 barracks.

"Bye!" HIsagi called back.

'Hmm….' Hisagi wondered to himself, 'Who should I poke?'

~~~Squad 10 barracks~~~

"MATSUMOTO!!" Hitsuguya yelled at his lazy lieutenant.

"What is it taicho?" She asked innocently.

"Well….firstly, you're lying on MY couch, secondly you are not doing your paperwork, and thirdly, THERE ARE SAKE BOTTLES EVERYWHERE IN MY OFFICE!!" He hollered, suddenly red in the face.

"Oh, well, this isn't just YOU'RE office you know? And paperwork's BORING. I don't wanna do it." She complained, with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Humph, well at least you should actually do YOU'RE share?" Hitsuguya retorted.

"Well-" Her reply was cut short by a knock on the door.

"Humph, come in! And try not to trip because SOMEBODY (He glanced at Matsumoto) left sake bottles all over the place." Hitsuguya called.

The door opened, knocking over a few bottles near the door, revealing Hisagi twiddling his thumbs.

"Umm…can I speak to Rangiku-san for a minute?" He asked Hitsiguya.

"Humph, fine." He answered.

"Ok, thanks Hitsuguya-taicho." With that he quickly left the room.

Matsumoto carefully waded through the sea of sake bottles, by the time she reached the door, there was a visible trail that lead towards the door.

"Ugh, you're going to have to clean this up afterwards." He told her.

"Umm….sure taicho." She lied quickly, heading out the door to avoid more conversation.

"Ok, what do you want Hisagi?" She asked.

**POKE**

"Huh? What was that for?" She asked.

"Well, it was this game that Kira told be about, poke-a-thon. Pass-the-poke, that's what he said. Personally, I think it's lame-"

"No! I think that sounds really fun! Come on! You need to loosen up Hisagi!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"Ugh..well that's what you think…" He mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Are you SURE?"

"Yes."

"Fine then, is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, bye Hisagi!"

"Bye."

'Hmph, he really DOES need to loosen up more…' Matsumoto thought to herself as she watched Hisagi walk away.

She carefully opened the door again, trying not to knock over any more bottles. Well, it wasn't ENTIRELY her fault…Kyoraku-taicho was drinking too…

"You're back, that was quick, I expected it to be longer or something…" Hitsuguya said as soon as she returned back to her seat at the sofa.

"Well, yea, it wasn't really much of a talk…" She trailed off.

"Well then, what was it about?" He asked.

"Oh! I know!" She said to herself, and started wading in the sake bottles again, this time, in the direction of Hitsuguya.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

**POKE**

"What was that for?" He asked, even more confused.

"Well…that's what Hisagi wanted to talk to me about. There's this game called poke-a-thon, and he said to pass-the-poke, that's what I'm doing right now!" She explained happily.

"Uh….huh….well….that's one of the…..strangest things I've heard of.….ever….." He said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Ok then, I'll leave you to it!" She then went through the slow process of walking to the door.

"Wait! Come back here!" He yelled. But she had already flash-stepped far away.

"MATSUMOTO!"

~~~Some random corridor~~~

Ukitake was taking a stroll, enjoying the fresh air. It was apparently meant to be good for your health. He rounded the corner and saw another head of white hair.

"Ah! Shiro-chan! What a nice surprise! What are you doing here?" He smiled.

Hitsuguya twitched.

"Humph, I told you to stop calling me 'Shiro-chan'. It's annoying. And I'm looking for Matsumoto, that lazy woman ran off…_again_."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll find her somewhere! Oh! And I got something for you!" He added, reaching into his sleeves. Suddenly, he pulled out an impossibly large bag, no sack, of candy.

"Here you go! No need to thank me, I just picked it up and I thought you might like it!" He said, smiling again.

"Um….well…thanks Ukitake-taicho…" He took the sack from his hands reluctantly. Hitsuguya sagged from the weight of the sack.

"You're welcome! And you don't have to be so formal to me" He replied enthusiastically and started walking in the direction he was heading.

"Uhh…wait Ukitake-taicho!" He called quickly.

"Hmm? What is it Shiro-chan?" He asked curiously.

**POKE**

"Huh?" He asked, confused. "Umm…are you sick or something?"

"What? I'm fine. The poke was for this poke-a-thon game…Matsumoto said 'pass-the-poke' or something like that. I know, it sounds strange but-"

"Oh no no! I think its wonderful!" Ukitake said.

"Umm…ok, if that's what you think. I need to go find a certain lazy-ass lieutenant, bye Ukitake-taicho." He said as he continued the way he was heading.

"Ok, sure, bye-bye Shiro-chan!" Ukitake called back, smiling once again.

Hitsuguya twitched.

~~~Squad 13 barracks~~~

"I'M GOING TO GIVE UKITAKE-TAICHO HIS LUNCH BECAUSE I CAN DO IT BETTER THAN YOU!"

"NO _I'M _GOING TO GIVE UKITAKE-TAICHO HIS LUNCH BECAUSE _I_ CAN DO IT BETTER THAN _YOU_"

"NO ME!"

"NO ME!"

"DUMBASS! YOU'RE PROBABLY GOING TO DROP IT AND SPILL IT ALL OVER UKITAKE-TAICHO!!"

"NO I WON'T!"

" YES YOU WILL!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES"

"N-"

**POKE**

"Ukitake-taicho? What was that for?" Kiyone asked curiously.

"HA! Ukitake-taicho doesn't like you, so he poked you! I knew it! UKITAKE-TAICHO LIKES ME BETTER!!"

"DOES NOT!"

"DOES TO!"

"DOES NO-"

The retort was cut off again.

"Oh no no, nothing of the sort, see it's all part of-" Ukitake was cut short.

"TOLD YOU SO!"

"Humph, BUT IT COULD HAVE BEEN TRUE!"

"NO WAY!"

"Please, keep it down…" Ukitake tried to calm his two over-excited 3rd seats down.

"Yes, you were saying Ukitake-taicho?" Kiyone asked.

"Oh yes, that poke is all part of a game that Shiro-chan told me about. It's called the poke-a-thon and the rule is to pass-the-poke. That's all he said." He explained.

The two 3rd seats nodded in unison.

"Well, why did you poke me instead of Sentaro? OH! I KNOW! BECAUSE YOU LIKE ME BETTER! OH YEAH! HA! I ALWAYS KNEW THAT UKITAKE-TAICHO LIKE ME _WAY _BETTER THAN YOU, I JUST KNEW IT!!" Kiyone boasted.

"Ah, no. It's nothing like that-"

"HA! I UKITAKE-TAICHO WILL NEVER LIKE YOU BETTER, BECAUSE HE LIKES ME WAY MORE THAN YOU!" Sentaro shouted at Kiyone, they were both going very red in the face.

"I just chose randomly, and it happened to be Kiyone, there's no need to fight about it, don't worry, you both are wonderful, there's really no difference." Ukitake tried to even things out. But he failed. Miserably.

"I TOLD YOU SO! IT WASN'T BECAUSE HE LIKED YOU BETTER!"

"Humph, THAT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE! I DEFINITELY DO THINGS BETTER THAN YOU, YOU CLUMSY APE!"

"I'M NOT CLUMSLY! YOU ARE!"

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

This continued for...a long time…

-To be continued...-

* * *

**Taco:** Thanks for reading guys!!! Now, Gin will say bye-bye through Smartboard conferencing!!!

**MQ:** Hi there Gin! *Taco whacks my head*

**Gin:** Yo.

**Taco:** Please say a few words for this fanfic.

**Gin:** It's only good when Taco writes...which is most of the time...

**MQ:** NANDAYO?! *whacks Smartboard*

**Taco:** I'm getting impatient here... -said on MSN XD-

**Gin:** Ok, ok... please Read and Review guys! On behalf of MQ and Taco, we really thank you for reading!!! Reviews make them happy!!!

**MQ:** Ok... thanks Gin... oh, and to Rena-chan, I came back from Melbourne. You weren't there when I tried to tell you...

**Taco:** Enough of these personal messages, I'm REALLY impatient!!! ***MQ:ok....***

**Taco, Gin and MQ:** HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! BYE BYE!!!


	8. New Year Special: Poke a Thon Part 3

**MQ:** Why do I always start off??? Taco, you do it for once...

**Taco:** Neh...whatever...*composes* Today, we will ask Urahara-san to read the diclaimer out for us!!!

**Urahara:** Nice to be here. While I'm here, I must start promoting my new gig-

**MQ:** That's enough Urahara-san, can you please say the disclaimer?

**Taco:** You can promote later... to us...*T.T*

**Urahara:** Oh well...let's go... Taco and MQ does not own us, otherwise they'll me making the profit and not me...

**MQ:** Whatever...

**Taco:** Now on with the story!!!

* * *

~~~Squad 4 barracks~~~

"Unohana-taicho, there's been 3 more casualties from the 11th division, would you like me to take care of them?" Isane asked her captain, who was currently working on her paperwork.

"Isane, I think you've done enough for now, take a rest, I can get some other squad members to take care of them." She smiled.

"I'm fine taicho, I don't think I really need a rest-" She started.

"Take a rest. Now." Unohana ordered, somehow still smiling.

"U-um…h-hai taicho…" She stuttered. She quickly left the room to avoid any more conversation.

Once she was outside, she saw Kiyone walking towards her.

**POKE**

"Huh? What was that for Kiyone? Are you alright?" Isane said worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. The poke was for this game, poke-a-thon, that Ukitake-taicho asked me to play. He said to pass-the-poke." Kiyone explained.

"Oh…so why did Ukitake-taicho poke you, not Sentaro?" Isane asked, confused. Ukitake was not the kind of person for choosing favourites.

"HE CHOSE ME BECAUSE I'M BETTER THAN THAT DUMBASS SENTARO, OF COURSE!!" She boasted loudly.

"No, really."

"But he did!"

"You know Ukitake-taicho's not like that."

"Humph, fine he chose randomly, BUT UKITAKE-TAICHO _DOES_ LIKE ME BETTER!!!"

"Ugh…you keep on thinking that…" Isane mumbled under her breath, luckily, Kiyone didn't hear.

"I better hurry back now, that idiot Sentaro is probably taking advantage of this…bye!" Kiyone said.

"Ok, sure, bye." Isane replied.

Isane re-entered the room, only to find Hanataro cleaning Unohana's desk.

"Huh? Where did Unohana-taicho go? She was here a minute ago…" She asked.

"Oh! I didn't see you there! U-unohana-taicho left to take care of some 11th division members. I'm just cleaning up here." He answered.

"Oh, I guess I'll have to talk to her later…oh! I know!" Isane said suddenly. She walked towards the desk where Hanataro was cleaning.

**POKE**

"Huh? What was that for Isane-fukutaicho?" Hanataro asked nervously.

"Umm…it's part of a game ,poke-a-thon. Kiyone said to pass-the-poke." She answered quickly.

"Ok….so I just…poke someone else?" Hanataro asked.

"Yea…I guess…."

"Um…ok then…."

"…" They were both silent for a while.

"Oh, I need to go find Unohana-taicho." Isane said, trying to avoid the awkward silence.

"Uh..sure, see you later then…" Hanataro said.

~~~After loads and loads and loads of cleaning~~~

"Ah! There! Finally done!" Hanataro marvelled his work. The room was clean to say the least. In fact, it was _sparkling_. The door opened just at that moment.

"Oh, Hanataro, you did a wonderful job, thank you." Unohana praised Hanataro who was blushing madly.

"U-um it was n-n-nothing U-u-unohana taicho!" Hanataro stuttered nervously.

Unohana smiled warmly.

"You've done a lot of work today Hanataro, I suggest you take a rest." Unohana suggested.

"H-hai Unohana taicho! O-oh and um…o-one more t-thing?" He stammered.

"What is it Hanataro?" Unohana asked.

**POKE**

"What was that for Hanataro?" Unohana asked, still smiling.

"U-umm, i-i-it was t-this g-g-game that I-i-isane fu-fukutaicho suggested that I p-p-play…She s-said that i-it was c-called 'poke-a-thon' a-and she a-also s-s-said to 'pass-the-poke'. I t-though she meant t-to poke a-another p-p-person b-but I wasn't s-sure, b-but I s-still p-poked s-someone…please forgive me Unohana-taicho!" Hanataro barely managed to stutter.

"That's alright Hanataro, I'm sure Isane didn't mean any harm with this 'poke-a-thon'. Now go ahead and take that well deserved rest." Unohana reassured.

"Umm…hai!" He stumbled out the door, very red in the face.

'Hm….that's an interesting game….' She thought to herself a while after he left.

~~~In emergency room of the 4th division~~~

"Unohana-taicho! Zaraki-taicho has just arrived with extensive injuries! How should we treat him?" A random 4th division officer yelled out of the treatment room.

"I shall take care of Zaraki-taicho myself, thank you for telling me. You may go now." She smiled warmly and entered the treatment room.

"Hmph, I swear this is nothing! I've been through much worse and still survived! I don't need any 4th squad weaklings to-"Kenpachi protested loudly, only to be cut off by Unohana walking into the room.

"Hm…may I ask, what did you call my fellow squad members?" Unohana asked kindly, still smiling, but with a dark look on her face.

"Oh, um nothing, I didn't say anything at all! I swear!" Kenpachi said quickly. Yes, even the great and al-mighty, fearless Kenpachi Zaraki was scared of Unohana.

"Hmm…anyway," Unohana examined Kenpachi, "It seems like you've gotten quite a big gash there," She said, pointing at his arm. "And there's a few shallow cuts on your chest. Hmmm…you were quite right, this isn't nearly as bad as…last time…"

"Humph, told ya. When am I gonna get outta this place? You know this drives me crazy every time!" Kenpachi complained loudly.

"Not until you have fully recovered from you're wounds Zaraki-taicho." She replied firmly. She got out a overly-sized roll of bandages. Kenpachi could have sworn he saw some evil glint in her eyes.

~~~A few hours later~~~

Unohana looked at the final result. Kenpachi was now covered with bandages. Legs, arms, body, head, heck, even his hair had their very own mini-bandages.

"There, done! How do you feel Zaraki-taicho?" Unohana asked, smiling at her work.

"Mmf, ungh munf un!" Kenpachi mumbled.

"Oh, what's that?" She asked curiously.

"MMF UNGGH MUUMMMF UGHN!!" Kenpachi mumble-yelled.

"Still can't hear you." Unohana taunted.

Kenpachi had it, he ripped off the bandages covering his face.

"I SAID THAT THAT THIS IS CRAZY!!" He yelled.

"Are you saying that my hard work is all useless?" Unohana asked with her infamous smile. Kenpachi immediately cringed.

"Uh…no…I wasn't….yeah…." He said.

"Hm..ok, just be sure not to move around too much, or you'll re-open your wounds. And no fighting for a few weeks, I'm going to send some officers to check on you." She warned, again with her evil smile.

"Umm…sure thing, doc." Kenpachi said.

"Oh, and one more thing before I forget." Unohana added in quickly.

**POKE**

"Huh? Have you finally lost your mind?" Kenpachi asked, very confused.

"Oh, no. It was a game that one of my officers introduced me to. He said it was called poke-a-thon and the rule is to pass-the-poke. I'm sure you'll be kind enough to participate Zaraki-taicho." She explained, STILL smiling evilly.

"No way in hell am I going to play that stupid game…" Kenpachi declined, attempting to cross his arms, and failing because of the tightness of the bandages.

"Play the game, Zaraki-taicho." Somehow the space behind Unohana suddenly turned all dark and random lightning bolts were all over the place.

"Y-yes ma'm." Kenpachi stuttered, this was one of the rare times Kenpachi ever got anywhere near scared.

"Alright then, you can go now, I don't want to see you here again too soon. Good-bye Zaraki-taicho." Unohana said as she left the room.

"Damn that stupid scary woman…damn her to hell." Kenpachi cursed under his breath.

"What was that?" Unohana's head suddenly popped into the doorway.

"Oh that was nothing!" Kenpachi quickly answered.

"Hmm….ok then, bye." Unohana dismissed once again.

~~~11th squad barracks~~~

"Oi!"Kenpachi yelled from across the room, "Yachiru! Come over here, I wanna….play a game!"

"Really Ken-chan? YAAY~ Ken-chan wants ta play a game with me!! Yaaayyy~~" Yachiru said enthusiastically as she bounced across the room.

"What's the game Ken-chan?" She asked once she reached him.

**POKE**

"That's the game." Kenpachi replied flatly.

"Ehh? That's not a fun game at all!" She complained, pouting.

"Humph, well I didn't make it up. The game's called poke-a-thon, and I think you were meant to pass-the-poke or something retarded like that. Have fun." Kenpachi explained with a bored look on his face.

"Um…ok then Ken-chan! I'll play the game then!" Yachiru was happy again.

"Humph, go ahead. It's not like I wanted to play this stupid game in the first place…that doctor woman made me…" Kenpachi complained.

"Aww! Ken-chan, don't be mean to Braidy-chan!" Yachiru whined.

"Ugh…anyway, just play that stupid game somewhere else…bye" Kenpachi said half-heartedly.

"Ok then! Sure Ken-chan!!" She bounced out of the room and into the corridor.

"Hi there Feathers-chan!" Yachiru greeted Yumichika who was strolling along the corridor.

"Oh, hello lieutenant." He said.

"Can I play a game with you Feathers-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"Sure, why not, I have nothing better to do anyway…" He answered.

**POKE**

"ACKK! DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO FIX IN THE MORNING!! WAAAHHH!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR HAS BEEN RUINED!!" Yumichika cried, sobbing and fixing his hair.

"Aww, you're no fun Feathers-chan! The game's called poke-a-thon, and you hafta pass-the-poke!" She explained, smiling happily.

"Well, why couldn't you poke Kenpachi or Ikkaku or someone like that?!" Yumichika complained, still fixing his hair.

"Weeellll, Ken-chan poked me, so I had to poke someone else! And I can't find Baldy-chan anywhere, so I just poked you Feathers-chan!" She explained.

"Oh…humph, but did you HAVE to poke my hair! My beautiful hair!?!?" He asked desperately.

"Yep!" She replied happily.

"Humph…" Yumichika slouched away, mumbling something about wasting another 3 hours to fix his hair again…

~~~After 3 hours of hair fixing~~~

"There! Finally done! And I must say, it looks so much better than before!" Yumichika studied the reflection. It was sparkling weirdly…

"Hm…ok, then. What was I doing before that little devil ruined my beautiful hair? Hmm…that's right, I was taking my beauty walk, and then that stupid little girl poked my hair…oh yea…the poke-a-thon…" He mumbled to himself.

He left his room in search of a certain someone…

~~~Few hours later after searching the entire 11th division barracks~~~

Finally, Yumichika spotted Ikkaku training with Renji in one of the 6th division training grounds.

"Ah, *puff* there you are *cough* Ikkaku *puff puff*" Yumichika puffed, exhausted from searching the entire 11th division barracks.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Yumichika."

**POKE**

"Huh? Have you lost it Yumichika?" Ikkaku asked, very confused. It wasn't like Yumichika to go randomly poking people.

Yumichika cringed at the fact that Ikkaku was sweating…a lot…

"Well…actually no, I haven't 'lost it'. That poke was for some game that lieutenant told me to play…she said it was called poke-a-thon…and she said to pass-the-poke. Oh well, it's your business now~ Have fun~" He said as he quickly fled to avoid the wrath of Ikkaku.

Renji walked up to Ikkaku and tapped on his shoulder.

"Oi! Ikkaku! You alright? Let's get back to training and forget about whatever beauty-queen said eh?" Renji suggested.

"Good idea…" Ikkaku gritted his teeth.

~~~After a few hours of sweat, blood and bashing people up~~~

"I think…*puff* were done *huff huff* for today…" Renji concluded.

"Yea…*huff* me too…I'm *puff puff* exhausted…" Ikkaku agreed.

"I *puff* think I better *huff* get back now." Renji said as he staggered back towards the building.

"Wait! One more thing!" Ikkaku called.

"Hmm? What is it?" Renji said as he turned around.

Ikkaku hobbled to where Renji was.

**POKE**

"Eh? Ikkaku, are you alright? Or did I hit your head just a little too hard that one time?" Renji mocked playfully.

"No way! I'm perfectly fine thank you very much! Humph. The poke was this weirdo poke-a-thon game that Yumichika was telling me about. He said to pass-the-poke. I know I know, it sounds retarded, but that's what he said anyway." Ikkaku explained quickly, not really bothering to get any of the details.

"Uh-huh…weird…." Renji said slowly.

"Hn. Ok then, I better head back now. Bye." Ikkaku said as he turned around and headed back towards the 11th division barracks. Renji was all alone now.

'Hmm…poke-a-thon eh?' He thought to himself.

~~~Next day at the 6th division barracks~~~

Byakuya was sorting through his paperwork when 'someone' stumbled in.

"Umm...Kuchiki-taicho, here's another load of work." Renji mumbled.

"Put it here" Byakuya replied, motioning for Renji but not looking up.

Renji placed the pile of work (which was a lot) on the table and stalked behind his taicho.

"If you don't mind, I'm working. Now leave before I release my bankai."

"Kuchiki-taicho, if you don't mind..."

"Huh?"

**POKE**

"What was that for?! You almost touched my Wildflower Silk Scarf! You know how much it's worth?!" Byakuya said coldly.

"Umm... I'm really sorry taicho, but Ikkaku told me this was part of some Poke-a-Thon. You're supposed to pass-the-poke." Renji explained, sweat-dropping at his taicho's glare.

"You may leave now."

"Y-yes Kuchiki-taicho." Renji ran out.

"Poke-a-thon... I wonder where it came from..." Byakuya muttered to himself before diving back to his paperwork.

~~~Next day~~~

"Nii-sama..."

"Rukia." Byakuya agcknowledged. He finally finished his paperwork close to midnight that day and spent the rest of the morning contemplating on how to 'pass-the-poke'.

"I'm back from Karakura Town. You wished to see me?"

"Ahh... yes. Come here, I need to tell you something." Byakuya bluffed his way through.

Rukia went over to his desk.

**POKE**

"Oww! Nii-sama,why did you poke me?"

"Uhh... the poke-a-thon. Pass-the-poke for me will you?"

"Ah! The Poke-a-Thon!!! Everyone's doing it in Karakura Town... who told you?" Rukia asked.

"Renji..."

"Wow... can't believe it spread to Seireitei!!! Wow!!! I'll pass it on nii-sama! Bye!" Rukia ran off.

-To be continued...-

* * *

**Urahara:** Hello everyone, would you like to purchase a custom designed gig-

**MQ:** *drags Urahara offstage to whack*

**Taco:** Uh... sorry about that interference, we will be back shortly..

-Later-

**MQ:** Ah yes... Urahara will now say goodbye *mind: permanently...*

**Urahara:** Ah, yes...Thankyou for reading. Reviews are prefered and please enjoy the New Year. As I was sayin-

**Taco:** Uh, Urahara-san, I think it's ok. The fireworks are on now...

**Urahara:** Oh yeah!!! I agreed to meet Yourichi and watch it...oh well...

**Taco, MQ and Urahara:** Thanks for reading!!! Bye-bye!!!

**MQ:** Oh, and K.O. 3an Guo is reaaallllyyy good you sho-

**Taco:** *drags off stage* Next tiem you promote Wu Hu Jiang, you're gonna die...

**MQ:** At the hand of Samehada?

**Taco:** No... at the hand of me...

**MQ:** You're gonna use Samehada right? *pulls out Same-chan and gives it to Taco*

**Taco:** *Kills using her Zanpakuto* Die...

-To be continued...*or not*-


	9. New Year Special: Poke a Thon Part 4

**MQ: **Hmm...Kon! Say the disclaimer!

**Kon: **Finally! Someone has recognised my awesomeness!!

**Taco: **No we haven't we just want you to say the disclaimer and get it over and done with.

**Kon: **NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! HOW DARE YOU!! *goes to emo corner*

**Taco: **Well, looks like no one will do the disclaimer for us...

**MQ: **Sadly...umm....I know! SHIRO-CHAN! SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!!

**Toshiro: ***twitch* No. And it's Hitsuguya-taicho, not 'shiro-chan'.

**Taco: **Please?

**Toshiro: **No.

**MQ: ***evil laugh* Okay then! Release the fangirls!!

**Toshiro: **What-huh? Nooo! Not the fangirls! Anything but the fangirls!

**Taco: **Then say the disclaimer!!

**Toshiro: **Ok then! THEY DON'T OWN US!! NOW GET ME AWAY FROM THOSE THINGS!!!!!!!

**MQ: **Heh heh, works every time!

~~~At the training grounds~~~

"Hey! Orhime, guess what!" Rukia called over to Orihime, who was resting under a tree.

**POKE**

"Huh? Wait, is that the poke-a-thon? Wow! It got all the way over to Soul Society? That's amazing!! I'll be sure to pass-the-poke this time Kuchiki-san!" Orhime promised.

"Ok then, let's get back to training then!" Rukia said as she got up and reached for her zanpaktou.

"Sure!" Orhime agreed.

~~~Insert bit where Orihime gets kidnapped and everything~~~

Orihime sighed for about the millionth time. She was in her room/cell in Las Noches being very bored. She sighed once again. The door opened to reveal Ulquiorra and a random Numeros pushing a tray of food. The Numeros placed a plate of food on the table and left with the tray.

"Woman, eat." He said simply, emotionless as ever.

"I'm not hungry." Orihime stated dully, unlike her usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Eat, or I'll force it down your throat." Ulquiorra threatened.

Orhime sighed, obviously defeated. She started picking at her food absentmindedly. Suddenly, her facial expression brighted. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows a bit, surprised by the sudden mood change.

**POKE**

Ulquiorra blinked a few times, obviously confused.

"What was that for woman?" He asked.

"I just remembered! There's this game called poke-a-thon that everyone's playing in Karakura Town, and the rule is to pass-the-poke, so I just poked you, so you have to pass-the-poke!" She explained, obviously happy again. Ulquiorra stared at her blankly.

"Alright, I will play this 'poke-a-thon' game. Now eat." With that, Ulquiorra left the room.

~~~At Espada meeting~~~

"And that concludes today's meeting, thank you for all attending." Aizen concluded.

He looked around, no one seemed to be listening. Starrk was well, obviously sleeping. Barrangan was muttering something about 'stupid young whippersnappers'. Harribel was just sitting there, paying no attention whatsoever, so was Ulquiorra. Nnoitria was asleep, mumbling something about killing people. Grimmjow was half-asleep, head snapping up every few seconds. Zommari was meditating, Szayel was dissecting something. Aaroniero was arguing to itself and Yammy was eating some random hollow.

Aizen sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I said, that concludes today's meeting. You can all go now." Aizen repeated. There was still no response. Aizen snapped.

"I SAID YOU CAN ALL GO NOW!!" He shouted, his reiatsu rising dangerously. All of the espada snapped out of whatever they were doing and slumped out of the room. Ulquiorra waited in the corridor for everyone to come out.

**POKE**

"Huh? Are you feeling alright Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked, genuinely worried. This was REALLY unusual for both of them, for Ulquiorra to randomly poke someone and for Yammy to be actually worried about someone.

"The woman told me to participate in a game called 'poke-a-thon' and she requested I 'pass-the-poke'" Ulquiorra explained. Yammy blinked a few times.

"Translation, there's a game called poke-a-thon that the woman, Orihime, told me to play. You have to pass-the-poke. I think that would be simple enough for your trashy mind to register." Ulquiorra said and sonidoed (sp?) away. Yammy was left standing in the middle of the corridor still worrying about Ulquiorra's mental state.

After Yammy had finally come to his senses, he walked dazedly towards his quarters. Wondering about who to 'pass-the-poke' to.

~~~Next morning in the kitchens or whatever because at Hueco Mundo is always night time~~~

Yammy walked tiredly into the kitchens, obviously hungry. He opened the fridge, finding nothing. 'Oh yeah…I ate through the whole fridge yesterday…oh well…' He recalled.

He started searching through the cupboards and shelves, also finding nothing. By now, he was starting to be impatient. Las Noches was a huge place, how could there be no food in the WHOLE of Las Noches? Well, he ate it of course, but he didn't know that, so let's keep it a secret for now.

It was almost time for the morning Espada meeting, it was bad enough by itself already, but on an empty stomach? Even worse.

Szayel trudged into the room with bags under his eyes, it seemed like he hadn't slept for the whole night, which he didn't. He was working on another experiment of his.

"Hey! Pinky, you have any food?" Yammy called. Szayel blinked a few times.

"Why would I have any food, Yammy? And don't call me that, I'm not in the mood." Szayel replied, rubbing his eyes. He poured himself some tea and chugged it down. For some reason, there was ALWAYS tea in Las Noches.

Yammy huffed and started searching all the pots and jars, of course, there was also nothing. Yammy was fuming now, he started shooting balas at the wall.

"You know, destroying the kitchen won't do anything. If you really want something to eat, I'll give you one of my Fraccion?" Szayel offered. Yammy visibly cringed, sure he was hungry, but not THAT hungry.

"Uh…no thanks…I'm good." He declined quickly. Szayel shrugged.

"Whatever, suit yourself." He started walking out the half-destroyed door.

"Oh yeah, Pinky! One more thing, come here!" Yammy half-ordered.

"Why should I come to you? You come here!" Szayel retorted.

"I have higher ranking than you, I have the right to order you around, now come here!" Yammy commanded again. Szayel huffed and turned around.

**POKE**

"What was that for?" Szayel asked.

"This game called poke-a-thon that Ulquiorra told me to play. He said to pass-the-poke." Yammy explained.

"…" That was all he could say.

"Oi! You alright?" Yes, Yammy was feeling worried about someone else, the world is going to end pretty soon.

"Of course I'm not alright, you just wasted 30 seconds of my life!" Szayel exclaimed.

"Well so-rry! I didn't know you valued your life THAT much….geez…." Yammy countered.

"Humph." With that, he left.

~~~Szayel's lab thingy~~~

"Verona! Pass me Formula 3, 23 and 42. " Szayel ordered, he was experimenting on something again.

"Yes sir!" The Fraccion answered, scrambling for the right ingredients.

He/she? quickly found them and passed them to his master. Szayel didn't reply, he was too busy trying not to spill any of the chemicals, which were bubbling rather dangerously. He mixed all three of them into a beaker, there was a mini-explosion. Once the smoke cleared, there was a rather windblown Szayel holding a beaker of a black bubbling liquid. A bit of the liquid spilled out of the beaker and onto the floor, easily burning a hole. At that precise moment, Aaroniero entered the room.

"Oh! Great! A test subject! Would you like to try my newest experiment? It can make you practically invincible with only a 99.99% chance of death!" Szayel offered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh..no thanks, I've got better things to do." Aaroniero (who was now in Kaien form) declined.

"Oh, well that's sad, oh well, I'll just have to try on someone else…" Szayel said, his expression fell. "Oh, why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, well, I needed a new refill for my tank..." Aaroniero said.

~~~2 hours later~~~

"There! Finally done!" Szayel said.

"Uhh….thanks Szayel, I have to go now, bye." Aaroniero said and headed towards the door.

"Umm…sure thing! Wait, one more thing!" He called.

**POKE**

"**Huh?** **Why'd you** _poke me for?_" Aaroniero asked expectantly (He wasn't in his Kaien form anymore).

"It's part of this game that Yammy told me to play. He said it was called 'poke-a-thon' and he said to 'pass-the-poke'" He grimaced.

"**Uh-huh…**_weird game…"_ Aaroniero commented. He turned around and left the room.

~~~Espada meeting…again~~~

"It seems we have been attacked, but first, shall we have some tea?" Aizen said as if it were nothing, he reached for his cup and looked up to see if any of the Espada were following his example. Of course, they weren't, nobody liked the tea except for Aizen himself.

" I SAID would you like some tea?" He repeated. Still no response.

"GOD DAMMIT! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE THE 10 STRONGEST ARRANCAR IN HUECO MUNDO!! BUT YOU WONT EVEN LISTEN TO YOUR LEADER!! WHAT KIND OF AN ARMY IS THIS?!?!?" Aizen yelled to no one in particular. He stomped out of the room, leaving the rather surprised Espada+Gin+Tousen in his wake.

"Well…I'd say he finally snapped." Gin commented.

"That's a bit obvious don't you think?" Szayel pointed out.

"Yeah….oh well, me n' Tousen are gonna look for him, so stay here and be a bunch of good little Espada, 'kay?" Gin said as he and Tousen left the room, in search of Aizen.

"Um…that was strange…" Grimmjow finally said after a while. The rest of the Espada looked at him, and looked back at whatever they were doing before, which was nothing.

**POKE**

"Huh? Aaroniero, why did you poke me for?" Harribel asked, very confused, as well as the rest of the Espada, well except for Yammy, Ulquiorra and Szayel…

"…**It's this game…**_called poke-a-thon…_**and you have to pass-the-poke."** Aaroniero explained.

"Oh." Harribel replied simply.

**POKE**

"Huh?" Nnoitria asked.

"You heard the weirdo fish-tank. Pass-the-poke." Harribel said.

"Oh…umm…." Nnoitria searched the room, he settled for the person right next to him.

**POKE**

"Huh? Wait-what? Oh, it's only you Nnoitira…why'd you wake me up for?" Starrk asked, now annoyed that he had woken up.

"Uh…game called poke-a-thon, pass-the-poke." Nnoitra explained quickly.

"Uh-huh…"

**POKE**

"…" Was all Ulquiorra could say.

**POKE**

"Hey! Who said you could poke back?" Starrk exclaimed.

"There wasn't any rule that didn't allow it." Ulquiorra said simply.

"Humph."

**POKE**

**POKE**

**POKE**

**POKE**

**POKE**

**POKE**

**POKE**

Etc…

~~~After a few more bruises, and about 4 more hours…~~~

All the Espada slumped onto the table, who would've thought poking people would take so much effort? Well, now they knew. Grimmjow was the last one to get poked, so of course he had to poke someone else…which he couldn't exactly do right now. He sighed, he was going to have to wait…

~~~Time skip, miss all the random fights/talking in between and skip to the end of Grimmjow vs. Ichigo~~~

"W-wait, one more thing Ichigo!" Grimmjow managed to say weakly.

"What is it Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, now slightly suspicious.

**POKE**

"…" Ichigo stared blankly, it took just another second to register…

"HOW THE F*** DID THE F***ING POKE-A-THON GET INTO F***ING HUECO MUNDO!!!!!! *&^%$##$%^&**&^%$%#$#$^%&*&^%^$%#$#$#%^$&%!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo cursed loudly, displaying his rather…colourful language…

All Orhime and Nel could do was stare blankly at the sidelines.

"Did Itsygo finally go cwazy?" Nel asked innocently.

"I hate to say it, but I think so…" Orhime replied.

~~~END OF POKE-A-THON!!~~~

* * *

**MQ: **Yay! End of the poke-a-thon! From now on, it's just gonna be normal chapters...unless another special comes...

**Taco: **Yep, now...shiro-chan, are you alright?

**Toshiro: ***is in emo corner and twitching* No I am not alright...you guys are evil....even worse then Aizen...

**Taco: **Hey, that's not nice!

**MQ: **Yeah....Taco's very sensitive...

**Taco: **Humph, say the last bit please shiro-chan!

**Toshiro: **No way you evil freaks!

**MQ: ***points to fangirls*

**Toshiro: **Ok ok, I'll do it!! Uhh...please review or they'll make me get molested by fangirls again....PLEASE REVIEW!

**Taco: **Woah...I've never heard Shiro-chan so desperate for something before...

**Toshiro: **Humph...

**MQ: **Ok then, bye for now!

-2 seconds later-

**MQ:** Oh, and I forgot~ Taco wrote the whole chappie since I dissapeared~ I LUV U SENPAIII~ *drowns in virtual love* Oh, and that reminds me... I must say: Toshiro is scared of ice~

**Toshiro:** No I'm not...

**MQ:** *pushes into an ice-rink*

**Toshiro:** ...

**Shiro-Chan *another identity similar to Toshiro*:** MQ!!!!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!! *chases after MQ*

**Taco:** And so that ends the special...again. Oh, and MQ will be fine, it happens all the time~


End file.
